Te protegeré
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, tampoco deseo que sufras o estés triste, quiero verte sonreír más que eso poder hacerte sonreír… y por ese propósito…Estoy dispuesto a que me odies... One-shot-Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)


_**Te protegeré**_

Ahora que te veo…

¡Eres realmente hermosa!

Tu largo cabello cayendo como una cascada sobre tus hombros, de un color negro-azulado que me recuerda la noche…

Tus ojos resplandecen como la misma luna…

Tu piel blanca y cremosa, tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa…

En verdad que has crecido y te has convertido en una esplendida mujer.

Una princesa

Pero todo esto, es realmente…

_Perturbador_

Me ves con aquellos grandes e inocentes ojos…

Cuando me miras así, me duele un poco el corazón, sabes… Acaso… ¿Tendrás miedo de mi? Me pregunto… ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Qué pregunta más tonta!

Por supuesto que tendrás miedo de mí, si estuviese en tu lugar también tendría miedo de mi mismo, es más, no me extrañaría que todo el amor que alguna vez me profesaste, uno que tontamente rechace y ahora me carcome el arrepentimiento, es posible que ahora se haya transformado en odio, pero no te culpo si es así.

No quiero verte llorar de nuevo, tampoco deseo que sufras o estés triste, quiero verte sonreír más que eso poder hacerte sonreír… Aunque resulta irónico que yo diga todo esto ¿no? Pero está bien, lo que más deseo es poder mantenerte a salvo, y por ese propósito…

Estoy dispuesto a que me odies.

Es lo que decidí

Aún así duele, duele que me veas así, como si realmente comprendieras porque hago todo esto… ¿es que no te das cuenta que tu compasión duele?

Una vez me preguntaste; ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? Y yo simplemente te dije: "**Es para protegerte"** y tú no objetaste más…

Los días pasan y esto continua, me levanto y como siempre tú aún sigues dormida, a veces creo que simplemente finges dormir… te he preparado el desayuno, como siempre, de vez en cuando me rio, porque en el pasado nunca fui capaz siquiera de hervir un huevo, pero tu pacientemente me enseñaste aunque sea un pequeño omelet… Es tan contradictorio que ahora aquello que tu me enseñaste sea parte de tu tortura ¿no?

Cuando abres los ojos, te doy mi habitual: "**¡Buenos días!**" y tú me respondes un simple "Buen día" tan distante y melancólico que golpea mi interior, empiezas a comer y como todos los días me pregunto: "**¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Es correcto hacerte esto?**" por supuesto que no es correcto, pero aún así me aferro a mi propósito inicial

_Protegerte_

Hoy he querido hacer algo diferente, nunca he sido devoto de las rutinas y lo sabes, así que al salir he pasado por una tienda de peluches, se que te gustan, si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que fui a tu casa tenias un estante lleno de ellos, en un par de ocasiones te regale uno que otro al igual que Menma…

Qué tiempos aquellos, ojala todo fuese igual que antes, tal vez… yo…

No, no, niego fervientemente, el pasado no puede volver y solo queda seguir adelante ¿cierto? Prometí protegerte y eso hare, aún si me odias, aún si al final los papeles han cambiado y al final soy yo el que se ha terminado convirtiendo en tu verdugo.

"―Creo que esta vez eh exagerado ―." te digo, al ver que aquel pequeño espacio en el que te he encerrado esta casi lleno de tantos peluches que te he comprado… tú solo tomas uno entre tus manos para detallarlo.

Una vez más me he perdido en mis pensamientos mientras te observo y al parecer te has dado cuenta, porque me miras como preguntándome "¿Qué sucede?" ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿es que acaso te gusta torturarme con aquella mirada? ¿Por qué no me gritas o reprochas el daño que te hago? ¿Por qué?

…

Finalmente me he dado cuenta de algo…

Soy un completo idiota

Un idiota que te ama y teme perderte

Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño, quiero protegerte de todo mal y mantener tu pureza, esa que me cautivo con una sola sonrisa…

Pero en verdad soy tonto

Porque al final, al verte ahí entre aquellos peluches de felpa con aquella pijama un tanto infantil y colorida me he dado cuenta…

Que tú eres como una princesa

Dulce y cálida

Una princesa cautiva en una jaula

Y yo…

Yo, al que posiblemente alguna vez catalogaste como un "príncipe" un "héroe" o un "protector" para ti, ahora en este absurdo cuento de hadas me he convertido…

_En el señor oscuro_

¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La vida sí que es hilarante, posiblemente en el pasado habrías nombrado a Menma como el señor oscuro por su tan _carismático_ carácter, pero ahora…

Posiblemente llegue el día, en el cual…

_Tú príncipe_

Venga a salvarte en su brillante armadura

Y como en los cuentos de hadas, vencerá al _señor oscuro_ y te llevara consigo para que puedan vivir en su…

_Felices por siempre_

¿No es así?

Estoy seguro que no falta mucho…

Hasta entonces, mi amada princesa, Hinata

Mantén la esperanza de que aparezca tú príncipe, Menma

Vencerá a este señor oscuro…

…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…

Y finalmente serán felices.

Mientras tanto, tratare de disfrutar cada escaso momento a tu lado, disfrutare de tu aroma, de tu belleza, aún si el dolor que tu mirada me causa me sigue apuñalando hasta la muerte, te mantendré aquí… a mi lado.

Porque solo así…

Te protegeré.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Sin duda un one-shot un poco oscuro ¿no? jejejejeje bueno, lo que pasa es que como hacia tiempo que vi amnesía (el anime) me gusto tanto que hasta me segui las rutas del juego y actualmente el manga que salio a luz y pues... quizá estoy un poco mal de la cabeza o algo así, pero... siendo sincera...

¡Me enamore de Toma!

Bien, lo dije -/- y pues... ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba tan emocionada con Toma, mientras escribia el siguiente capitulo de "Extremos Opuestos" (aún no acabo el capitulo, gomen) que aún no se porque, pero termine imaginandome a Naruto en el papel de Toma y a Menma en el papel de Shin y pues... jejejeje esto surgió

En si, solo este capitulo único, pero si lo desean, puedo hacer desde las perspectivas de Hinata y Menma ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Hago las otras dos partes, o no?

Y pues solo eso, espero y sea de su agrado!

Cuidense!

Sayo!

P.D. Para los que siguen "Extremos Opuestos" estoy en el capitulo, se alargo y por lo visto podría estar dividido en tres partes, pero voy a paso lento porque hando en examenes, sin contar que debido a la enfermedad de mi madre también estoy muy corta de tiempo (Desventajas de ser hija única) pero no me quejo, al menos estoy feliz que lo peor de la enfermedad ha pasado, pero bueno ¡Creo que esto seria harina de otro costal! ¿no? jejejejeje

Ahora si, sayo!

**¿Alguién me regala un review?**


End file.
